A grinder, sander, or polisher is a power tool that includes a motor configured to drive rotation of a grinding wheel, a cut-off disc, a sanding disc, a polishing wheel, or like implement. In the present disclosure, the term “grinding tool” is used to refer to any of the foregoing, or similar, power tools, while the term “grinding wheel” is used to refer to any of the foregoing, or similar, implements. One illustrative type of grinding tool is an angle grinder, in which a rotor of the motor rotates about an axis that is non-parallel to an axis about which the grinding wheel rotates. Grinding tools are sometimes fitted with either an adjustable or fixed guard to protect operators.